


Will Your Tongue Wag So Much When I Send You The Bill?

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Double Penetration, F/F, Girl Penis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spitroasting, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: A misfired hex from Tharja has given every woman in camp a penis and an insatiable sex drive. Every woman except Anna, who now gets to make a killing taking care of their urges for money. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Anna/Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Will Your Tongue Wag So Much When I Send You The Bill?

"Anna, wake up." The nudging and jostling of a hand against the merchant's body made her groan and yawn, made Anna slowly realize the waking world once more, something she couldn't exactly say was a welcome twist, given how nice her dream had been. Someone wanted her to be up, and she found herself at cross purposes. Surely, if someone wanted her, something was important. On the other hand, she liked being asleep.

"No," she replied. Stubbornly muttering and shifting about, Anna didn't do a thing to respond to the attention, remaining deep and asleep, trying to keep herself under for as long as she could. It earned a sigh, and the jingling of a bag of coins.

Anna bolted up in an instant.

Standing before the redhead, Lianna's cheeks were bright red, the princess of Aytolis looking in embarrassment at Anna while holding out a bag full of gold coins. Her skirt was nudged and tented out of place with her morning wood, and the embarrassment clear on her face told the story. This wasn't the first time Lianna woke Anna up. She was the one most likely to, in fact, and Anna could see why. The embarrassment and the visible frustration apparent as she stood there presenting herself was a special sort of frustrating, and it needed to be dealt with. "I have your payment."

Trying to play it off with as much dismissal as she could, Anna let out a long yawn and a stretch before easing back down to lie atop her pillow, staring with half-lidded eyes up toward her. "You'll need to do the work," she muttered, biting her lip and reclining slowly back. "I'm still waking up."

Lianna was forward and swift in the way she threw herself on top of Anna. Her kisses were downright adorable; Lianna was a sweet girl in a not so sweet situation, and she moved with a burning need to quell that. She tugged her skirt up, and a throbbing, indecently desperate cock begged for relief. She tugged at Anna's clothes, pulling them all out of the way and pushing against her, trying to get at her pussy. "That's fine. I just can't let anybody see me like this." With a hopeless whine, she fumbled about, thrusting and heaving and trying to plunge into her, clumsy as could be, but that only added to the charm.

Once her thrust lined up, though, she was ready. With a push thrust forward, Lianna buried her whole cock into Anna, and began to fuck her with swift, panicked motions, laying the bag of coins down beside her pillow as she went all out. It was all so urgent and so aggressive, clumsy motions signaling just how desperately Lianna needed relief and how much she couldn't wait for it, her body driven by a lust she didn't want to be such a victim to, but she wasn't exactly against the idea. Her kisses were always so much more than Anna was ready for; even under such lurid conditions and while paying her for sex, Lianna wanted sex to be sweet, even if she had to force it a little bit. Anna didn't blame her.

This was all Tharja's fault. Several things around camp were, but this problem stood out as the biggest. A misfired hex endowed every woman in the camp at the time with oversized and overactive cocks. They were left insatiable and endowed with dicks so big that hiding them became near-impossible. Anna, who had been away from the camp on a business deal, was the only woman in the army's upper crust not effected, but she quickly became aware of the shameful secret. Nobody wanted to so openly accept the embarrassing truth, and they looked toward Anna, who rumours said was already a whore on the side. She hadn't been, but once she saw the huge, pulsating, desperate cocks, and of course all the money she could ask for, she very quickly abandoned the one thing she figured she'd never do for money. She was charging by the orgasm until Tharja developed a magical fix to deal with the cock hex, and Anna was damn good at it.

Maybe too good. "I couldn't help but this about this last night," Lianna whined. "I couldn't stop stroking, thinking about how much I wanted to visit tomorrow. It's so embarrassing." Anna was a great lay, and she ended up feeding back into a self-perpetuating loop of addiction, intensifying their urges as she vented their frustrations, which in turn padded her coffers even more. It was a pleasure far beyond anything she could possibly resist, and Anna was happy to capitalize on all of it.

Especially in situations like this. Lying comfortably back and letting Lianna fuck her as hard and as fast as she wanted to, Anna didn't even need to do any of the hard work on this one. An apologetic Lianna made up for waking her up so soon by throwing herself into the commotion and chaos as hard as she could, wanting to prove herself and wanting to make up for what she had done. Lianna made good on all of it, and all Anna needed to do was keep being a warm hole for the princess, accepting the flurry of kisses and affection that overwhelmed her. As long as she did that, all she needed to do was slide right along through this clumsy fever, through pleasures growing in intensity and heat with each twisting second.

"This is such a great way to wake up," Anna moaned, kissing Lianna back and paying her some adoration in turn. She knew a little affection went a long way with Lianna, as she blushed and shivered and thrust on faster, doing what she could to contain these unruly feelings and the wild pleasures she just had to keep throwing herself into. Anna had her eating out of the palm of her hand, and knew she probably could have gotten something else eaten out if she really wanted to, but for the moment, having a fat cock fucked into her by a shy princess hit the perfect, strange line on what her life had become, and Anna was happy to roll with this madness for all it was.

Heating up, burning up, giving herself with completely clumsy surrender to the shameless pleasure, Lianna was completely unashamed of the raw joy she found in letting go. Eager gasps of pleasure rang out before she buried her flush face into Anna's neck to silence them, blowing her load deep into the redhead. Creampies were free, and most all of her clients took good advantage of that, making Anna moan in wanton delight as she let herself twist through this joy, giving in so gladly, so thoroughly.

"Perfect," Anna moaned, watching Lianna clumsily pull back. Her cock twitched and shot another rope of cum up along her stomach as it began to soften, and plenty more leaked out of her. The shameful degree to which these cocks were a problem was always such a shock to Anna, but in the most delightful of ways. "Will that be all this morning, dear?"

"Y-yeah," Lianna said. Her eyes drifted around and she shifted in worry and fever. "Maybe... Maybe later. I don't know yet. But thank you." She stumbled back, trying to tuck her softening cock back away and scurry off.

Anna lay there a moment to enjoy the warmth of her pussy getting creamed this early on, reaching for her bag of gold before she stretched out long, yawning and tossing the bag off to a pile of gold behind her bed, an overfull mound of small coin sacks that represented only the money she'd made from this depraved new venture that hadn't yet been deposited.  
*******************************  
Anna didn't even make it to breakfast before nervous eyes drew her away and pleas for help from a pair of beauties intrigued her enough to make her draw back from them. Olivia and Linde both stood nervous with their bodies poised in ways to try and hide the bulging erections in their see-through clothes, Linde placing a book over her groin and Olivia outright looking back over her shoulder rather than facing all the trouble. They were hopeless, clumsy, completely embarrassed, and mouth words of pleading hope to Anna, who nodded, motioning for them to go around the back of the mess tent for her. She rushed in to grab an apple first, just to get something into her stomach before she followed around them.

When she came upon the two, she found Olivia and Linde bottomless and already waiting on the ground, pressed together, legs interlocked, and in their impatience, the girls were already frotting, grinding their cocks against one another's and whining in need, hands clumsy and unable to keep chaste. "You poor things," Anna said, watching them.

"Please," they whined in unison. They couldn't be seen like this, and they both lifted up the bags of gold with the hands not fondling and stroking their cocks, unable to actually let go until Anna was already standing up over them and preparing herself for a position this duo had taken on before. It was a welcome one, for Anna, as she shifted down to her knees and pushed herself down onto both cocks at once, Olivia sliding into her pussy while Linde's cock filled her tight ass. One hole was more ready to accept cock than the other, but Anna was ready for that, prepared and firm as she pushed down, taking steady breaths and pushing her way into surrender. Linde's cock in her ass provided her a bit of a guard against the worst of her intentions, helping her more carefully work into a double penetration situation.

Both women let out desperate whines as they felt her take their cocks in slow, forward motions, a careless expression of raw desire and excitement. The pleasure was intoxicating, bringing something potent and shameless along with it as they moved back and forth, as they began to embrace surrender together. Linde and Olivia's hands both descended upon Anna's body, revering it while they caressed her, staring with hopeless, wide-eyed need. "You're always there for us," Linde moaned. "Thank you so much."

"If you ever need relief yourself, I could always give you a private show." Olivia should have been more embarrassed by such an offer, but she found herself completely incapable of controlling her worst desires, filled with a hopeless desire to indulge and be indulged in. It had an incredible effect on her shyness, pushing her into a state almost resembling confidence so swiftly that it almost didn't make much sense to her, but there she was, thrusting up into the pussy she had just bought, offering to take her own turn at sex work if so desired.

"That is an amazing offer, but as far as I'm concerned, sexy dancing is a mild discount from my usual rates at best," Anna teased, winking down at Olivia. She never found herself in that great a degree of need, unable to even get her way to breakfast without being beset by cravings and aggressions by the girls who simply could not keep themselves tamed. It was a great situation, and she was happy to keep pushing it, bouncing atop their cocks with proud motions and a careless indulgence, a forward push into all the feelings she needed most. "But you're both always welcome to share me like this. It's nice to loosen up this much in the morning."

She felt so full. The cocks filling and stretching her holes put her through a lot, and Olivia was completely incapable of controlling the indecent moans ringing out as she kept up the pace, rolling her hips to come down onto these wonderful cocks in confident motions driven by utter surrender. She knew exactly what came with these joys, and she was happy to explore it, happy to indulge and surrender to feelings much to shameless to deal with. Anna found herself in her element, thriving as she kept up the pace, throwing herself into a delight and a desire she simply could not contain. This was bliss, and she was happy to indulge in pleasure, embracing this mess and opening up to complete indulgence. This was almost too much to handle, and she knew she was where she needed to be, where she was at her best.

With four hands all over her body and loving her more thoroughly than she could handle, Anna knew she wasn't going to last too long, but that was fine; she could feel their pulsating cocks so desperate inside of her that she knew she wasn't the only one. Both Linde and Olivia were due for a crash, and they were inching toward surrender just as ready as she was, bringing her a pleasure and a satisfaction she could continue to give into, indulging and enjoying every depraved second of it. "Be sure to keep quiet, in case anyone hears us," she moaned, delighting in teasing the women as they burned up hotter, needier, clumsy indulgences coming on harder and needier. This was completely over the top in the best of ways, and Anna knew she could keep indulging in this strange mess they'd fallen into, profiting in the joy and completely abandoning sense. She had her work for the day set, and she knew it was going to be a blast. Knew it was going to be everything she wanted.

With confused, helpless gasps of pleasure, the women barely held back. "It's okay, next time, pick a time to fuck me where you can let out more than just your loads," she teased, devilish as could be as her holes tightened around their cocks. Anna milked both women, and with hopeless groans, they erupted inside of her, succumbing to Anna's ever desire, her sloppy need and the excitable lust simply proving to be more than they could help. They filled Anna up, and it took biting down on her tongue, but she held back from getting loud, too. If only barely.

Anna was already tying the bags to her belt for later before their cocks even finished throbbing.  
*******************************  
Tiki guided Anna to the tree stump by the hand, the dragon walking Anna happily out before hopping up onto a tree stump, her dress shifted over to the side by an outrageously large cock for her size. It was huge, rivaling the fully grown women's cocks while belonging to Tiki, who wile technically the oldest, looked it in zero ways. "I want a titfuck today," she said, staring up at Anna, happily admiring her. "And I want you to kiss me, too. I really liked kissing last time."

"Of course. You can have anything you want." Anna wore a shirt and skirt rather than a dress for this exact reason: her tits were good money-makers, and they needed to be available on demand. And Tiki had demanded. Her shirt came up, and she pushed forward, wrapping her ample chest around Tiki's cock and leaning into the raw pleasure and excitement of giving a titfuck to the dragon's disproportionately endowed cock. She held onto her breasts, wrapping them around the girl's shaft and starting to pump, head tilting up so she could lean forward and kiss Tiki while she went.

Thanks to the size difference, it lined up almost too perfectly, and she was happy to push against all of this, pleasure indulging in the forward, wild pleasure of getting herself all wound up and ready. Tiki's kisses were even clumsier and more adorable than Lianna's were, a hopeless expression of feelings Tiki wasn't totally sure how to convey, but each step of the way, Anna was ready, forward, keeping up her steady pace to counteract the antsiness that Tiki brought on, holding steady and bringing on the experience and the pleasure she needed. Tiki was a special case, and Anna always approached transactions with her playing a very doting figure for the smaller girl.

"You're getting better at kissing," Anna purred, meeting her lips again and again. Her fingers toyed and teased with her nipples as she kept pushing, Anna keeping her steadiness and the pace of her lusts all driven by pure confidence. Anna was not to be underestimated, and she proved with each motion of her body exactly what she was capable of and how readily she could keep her giving in. Tiki's throbbing, pulsating cock drooled pre all over Anna’s neck and down to her chest; it was sensitive, always ready to blow. Tiki was the fastest shot of all the girls, and she didn't mind that at all; it only added to her charms, and made her a girl Anna was always happy to make an appointment for.

The wanton pace that Anna struck and the certainty behind her desire was a chance to indulge in something pure, something truly shameless and aggressive. She knew she was on the right track, not that Tiki was a particularly discerning or critical sexual partner. Anna knew whatever she did would get the result she wanted from her, but that didn't mean she couldn't take pride in her work and make sure she did her job thoroughly. Tiki’s cock deserved her fullest attention, and she was a professional. A professional at giving titfucks to dragon girls with huge dicks, apparently, but a professional nonetheless. Nothing could shake her from ensuring utter satisfaction in her work, both from her customer and from herself.

"I save up all my money for you," Tiki confessed into the kiss. "Nothing else is worth it. You're so good." She moaned and twisted about in needy delight, the wild joys of giving in getting to her with an intensity that she could hardly bear. Every push and prod and indulgence brought her deeper pleasure, and Tiki wanted more of everything Anna gave her, the pleasure overwhelming her. She was helpless, needy, completely incapable of dealing with it all.

"I'm glad, my dear. I'm happy to do this for you, but we have to remember the value of work." With a sweet kiss, she kept up the pace, Anna remaining driven and confident, pushing with only the most thorough attention and want to give up to this all. Steady indulgence and a greedy lack of sense carried her forward, brought her a pleasure like nothing else. Losing herself into these kisses and this affection was the only sensible way forward. Tiki throbbed harder, and Anna knew she was close, knew she only needed to keep pushing a bit longer to find all the unravelling pleasures Tiki needed. 

With the most adorable of noises, Tiki let loose an indecent flood of cum, hot ropes of thick jizz pumping all over Anna's chest and, as she pulled back, her face. She took the mess with pride, knowing it was what Tiki wanted and all too happily providing her with the lurid view she craved. "It's so much!" Anna gasped, stoking the flames a little bit, feeding into the supportive, doting role she'd taken. "You cum as much as the other girls do, I'm very proud of you."

Tiki let out the most adorable noise as she reached for the bag of coins behind her, a bit hasty and forward. "I have been doing a lot more favours and tasks around camp," she said. "I think I have money for an extra go. May we do that again?" She handed Anna the bag of money, hopeful, smiling, flush and eager and so adorably needy that Anna was ready to say yes even if she was a little bit short.

But, as she went through a quick, rough count inside the bag, it seemed spot-on. Anna lay the bag between her thighs and nodded, leaning forward to lick all over the head of Tiki's cock. "Let's get you cleaned up first," she moaned, lapping up the thick, salty spunk all over it and making sure she was all nice and fresh for the next round, her still-throbbing cock pulsating and pleading for more, and how could Anna deny her that? She worked so hard to buy her as a whore. It was adorable.  
************************************  
"Robin, I can't find Lissa or Lucina anywhere," Chrom said, trying to get into his wife's tent, but as Robin poked her head through, she did so with the flap tugged like a curtain, almost right up against her neck to provide not a single glimpse into the tent. She looked upon Chrom, nervous and flustered, but Chrom didn't totally seem to notice. "And it's lunch. Will you be coming for lunch, at least?'

"I haven't seen them, but no, I'm afraid I'm busy with something else," Robin said. So busy she could slip her head right out the very second that she heard her name, looking sheepishly upon her husband. "Sorry Chrom. Have you checked their tents?'

While she stood steady, her hips were involuntarily rocking back and forth, feeding every inch of fat girlcock directly down Anna's throat, the redhead bobbing greedily back and forth to keep taking it all on. But that wasn't all, given that Anna sat proudly atop Robin and Chrom's daughter, bouncing on her cock, and Lissa was hopelessly grinding against the ass her cock was buried in, trying to hold herself together and not fuck her too fast with Chrom there, but Anna's devious hips could not still themselves, and she was only barely hanging on amid these raw feelings.

"Yeah, I did. That was the first place I looked once I realized they weren't around. Do you know if they said anything about going anywhere?'

"I--Chrom, th--I--" Robin took a deep breath. Anna had suddenly thrown her head and her hips into overdrive, trying to wind up all three royal women of Ylisse with the most feverish motions she could muster, careless and wild as she sought only one thing: their utter, infuriating surrender. She wanted to drag them all down with her, and she took great pride in abandoning sense to seek it out. Anna worked like a pro at their desires, and she had them all struggling to keep even sort of quiet. "I don't know where they are, I am sorry." She redoubled her focus, even if it was through gritted teeth. "And I have things I need to do, please let me take care of them."

"It's fine, I understand. But if they do come by, let them know I'm looking for them, okay?" Chrom leaned forward, giving his wife a kiss on the lips, and he didn't notice how the lips were wet with the faint taste of another as he walked off.

Robin pulled back from the tent flap again, staring down at Anna and at the devious smirk across her face, as she gripped a fistful of red hair and slammed her cock to the hilt down her throat. "You bitch," she growled in mock outrage. "Did you think that was cute?"

"She wanted us to get caught, mother," Lucina groaned. Her own hips wound up, and she gave a smack across the ass her aunt fucked as she started to wind up.

"I say we punish her," Lissa insisted. She didn't even pretend to be mad like the others did, simply throwing herself with wild glee into ruining Anna's cute butt. "She has to be taught a lesson. Let's fuck her senseless."

Anna was overjoyed to find her plan such a success, suddenly taking on the utter fever of too much fucking and pounding to deal with. She was overwhelmed, loving the sudden flare of aggression and want that carried her. There wasn't much to the plan; it was simplistic and brutish, but it brought on the most indulgent of results, bringing her a pleasure she could now savour without sense or control, wildly jerking back and forth to take on these cocks and completely depart from sense. Suddenly, three very royal women were laying waste to her tight holes, fucking her with their meaty cocks and subjecting her to the most thorough pounding she'd had yet today.

And she loved it. Jerking her head along in time with the pulls of Robin's hand in her hair, she succumbed to the sloppy haze of surrender, letting go of reason and sense, giving up all control to pleasures that simply could not be contained. She knew this was everything she wanted, knew that her cravings had been sated in the most sublime of ways, and yet she needed more. Her body ached for this treatment, and all their aggression simply played into her hands as she savoured their wild greed. She couldn't speak, but even if she could, she would simply be begging for them to fuck her harder, to stupefy her with the utter brutality of their thrusts. It was all she wanted.

There was no harm done, but everyone had ample reason now to keep going, to push harder against Anna and fuck her faster, greedier. "This is justice," Robin groaned. "It's bad enough that Chrom and I's sex life has dried up, do you have to go trying to break his heart now, too?" She couldn't wait for Tharja's promised cure to come save her from this treatment. There wasn't a whole lot that she could do until then, and unlike Lissa and Lucina, she was a married woman. A happily married woman sharing a whore with her sister in law and daughter. It was insane, but a kind of insane she accepted as just something she needed to give up to.

Amid all their chaotic thrusts and the vengeful, wild pounding they gave her, Anna felt like she was bringing a family together, helping the trio through this rocky time and bringing them a satisfaction that they didn't even fully realize they could appreciate so thoroughly. But it was what they needed, and as they let go, they shot a load into each of Anna's holes, an indiscrete expression of how close they all felt now as they worked together and completely overwhelmed the foggy prostitute with the rush of spunk she had to contend with feeling fill her up. It was perfect.

"Have you learned?" Robin asked, drawing her cock back from Anna's throat, spit strands connecting it still to her lips.

"I never learn."  
***********************  
When Anna arrived to inventory duty only to find that her cohorts in the task that afternoon would be Cordelia and Oboro, she already knew they were going to fall behind in their work. But she wasn't; Anna never let even inventory duty go as she got wrecked and ruined every which way. It was of the utmost importance that she not lose track of her duties, even if she had other duties to fulfill. Or rather, to be filled by.

"How many can you ladies afford today?" was all Anna was able to get out before she ended up thrown on top of a crate, head hanging off of the edge while Oboro plundered her throat, granted a straight line from Anna's lips all the way down her gullet, something she took eager advantage of as she threw herself harder into the chaos and the bliss, an indulgence stronger and messier by the second. Cordelia in turn had her legs up over her shoulders, hammering into her snug twat to complete the wild spitroasting that they simply couldn’t contain. They were wild, lit up, hopeless in their need.

"I think I can do five," Cordelia groaned. "And gods, I need them. All of them. I've been losing my mind lately. I can't keep track of anything, I just feel so pent up!" She wasn't particularly quiet. She couldn't be. Every impulse of restraint and control had simply melted away, had long ago. Cordelia was only of throwing herself into the blistering haze of pure fever, craving relief and respite from her lusts and from the huge cock between her legs that caused her so many problems, caused her problems that stacked up by the day, adding to a dizzying deluge of depraved needs she just had to vent out.

"I can go for seven," Oboro whined. "But I owe you one after the last we--fuck!" She groped at Anna's breast, hunching forward as she felt Anna's throat constrict around her cock a bit. The spasming embrace of the gagging woman's throat was everything her throat needed, and she had Anna drooling all over her face as this pulled on. "I owe you. So, I'll split that one with you. Six each." She wanted that debt cleared, and this was a good time to do it, she felt. Six would have tamed her needs, but that may not have been true some day soon.

Both women were spiraling into their lusts more desperately than the others were, a hastening rush of desperation that ached hotter, pushing both women to more desperate ends as they tried holding onto some shred of sense. But sense was a fruitless endeavor; Anna's holes were too good and she always dragged them into orgasms so much more overwhelming and joyful than they could reasonably contain, craving more of her and losing themselves to such a mad proposition. Sex with Anna was becoming an addiction, and they shirked their responsibilities now to instead lose themselves to the joy of fucking her senseless.

Anna, on the other hand, remained downright steadfast in her assigned task. She had one of the girls reach for an inkwell and now dragged notes into her hand, jotting down in fine marks and her own internal notations everything she could see from where she was. Sure, most of what she could see was Oboro's pelvis as she received this merciless upside-down facefucking, but she wasn't about to let that hold her back. These cocks ravaged her at both ends, but even still, Anna remained firmly focused on the task set before her, ready and proud of how she carried herself and how she performed her duties in the face of such obscene circumstances.

Six rounds. That was a lot, but that was also quite a lot of money. She didn’t mind milking these girls' cocks or their wallets, and she made sure to keep taking them, keep indulging as her legs writhed against Cordelia's shoulders and she dizzily gave some occasional smacks and grabs to Oboro's toned ass. Anything to make sure both women were completely focused on her and giving up completely to this raw, shameless lust. Anna knew she held a very potent power over all the women in cap, but it was in times like this where she could appreciate it most, where she knew with the utmost certainty and fever that she was peerless in her indulgences. Nobody could beat her at what she did, and she proved it with each greedy motion of her body.

"We'll still have time to work if we fuck her six times, right?" Cordelia whined. She wasn't sure she'd have the energy for it afterward, for starters, but it didn't matter. They were shameless, reaching their blistering pace and abandoning sense for something so brilliant and so chaotic that they couldn't help themselves.

"Only one way to find out," Oboro groaned, racing toward release, craving the pleasure and the heat that burned her up with greater conviction and senseless, sweeping waves of bliss. She was unstoppable, driven, pushing herself harder into utter joy as she let herself give in, succumbing with a hard grunt and a wild rush of utter pleasure to the joy of cumming deep inside of Anna's throat, painting it white and giving her something to enjoy. Cordelia followed, gasping in pleasure, thrashing and bucking about as she drove into her pussy and creampied her, holding her there a moment and taking in the warmth of remaining buried in a hole she had just filled. It was a romance she had always expected to feel the other way around, but she still savoured the joy.

In the time it took the girls to circle around and swap holes, Anna got a nice, long look at another shelf, and she was happy to commit the scene to memory so she could continue jotting her notes down while she sucked her pussy off of Cordelia's dick.  
************************************  
Inventory taking longer than planned felt like a foregone conclusion; Anna wasn't too surprised she had to linger a little bit longer, but in doing so she managed to get both women to concede to a seventh round that they promised they'd be bringing the money around for later. It was just a good business deal at that point, and the hustle justified the inconvenience. Just how she liked it.

But a surprise awaited Anna. She heard the clanging of coins, and felt something brush against her shoulder. "Hand out," came a voice, and as Anna obliged, a bag of coins dropped right down into her open palm.

And then abruptly fell out of her hand as Minerva lifted Anna up from her the ground and impaled her down onto her huge, helpless cock.

"Surprise," Minerva groaned, the closest she was going to come to any sort of a joke as she proceeded to ravage Anna as hard as she could. Her hips came on with a fever and a wickedness like nothing Anna was ready for, treated to the harsh thrusts and slams of a woman ready to lose herself fully to the pleasure. She was brutal in her shameless indulgence, holding tight onto Anna's hips and effortlessly holding her up off of her feet, jerking her back and forth on her cock with a casual ease and an almost embarrassing degree of steadiness that had Anna down in a spiral of haze and excitement as she took on this treatment and felt herself readily losing all sense of control for the privilege of giving up like this.

"Had a rough day, huh?" Anna smirked bright. Minerva got physical with her like nobody else did, the other women in the army having their own ways to fuck, and none capable of the utter savagery that she received in taking on this wicked treatment. The pleasure was spectacular, something she could throw herself fully into, and from there she was readily giving up to the most hopeless of ecstasies, voice bright and wild as she got filled and used just as hard as she craved. "Well go on, take it out on me."

Letting her limbs go limp and succumbing to Minerva's dominance in absolute terms. This was complete insanity, but the special kind of madness this inspired fed into the feverish need for more that she felt overjoyed by the chance to give in to. Nothing could have made her happier, nothing could have satisfied her most hopeless wants as strongly as this did. Variety always kept these jobs interesting, let the constant stream of endless sex settle into a groove she could appreciate. Minerva brought on a special kind of savagery.

"So fucking tight," Minerva groaned. "How many times have you whored yourself out already? It doesn't show." Anna never knew if she was supposed to take those kinds of remarks as compliments, but she didn't stress it too much as she continued to heave through the almost-praise of this treatment. Bizarre and disjointed as it was, it brought on a special sort of pleasure, a wickedness and a brilliance that had her struggling to scream for more as she took on this wild mess. It was over the top in its intensity, so overwhelming and intoxicating that Anna could barely deal with all of it, crashing harder and faster into joy as she did what she could to keep herself together. She wanted nothing more than to keep giving in, to abandon sense so she could learn harder and deeper what pleasures she was due, what joys could keep overwhelming her. Nothing could have made her happier.

Well, except for the jingling of more little bags of coins on Minerva's belt, and the hope that they were for Anna.

"Maybe your cock is just bigger than all the others," Anna teased, trying to rile Minerva up further, trying to coax a rougher showing out of her. She was always happy to keep playing along with this mess and pursuing the joy of winding someone up, throwing herself into complete surrender and a fever grand enough to make sure she got everything she needed, just as she needed it. Minerva fucked like an animal, and every step of the way, Anna took it, proud of how well she could handle Minerva's rough pace, legs hanging over the ground as she got ragdolled into oblivion. It brought on a pleasure like few things, remaining a kind of special she could always rely on to wear her down completely.

Minerva didn't say anything. Naturally, the idea appealed to her, kept her hammering back and forth, fucking faster and rougher until finally, she blew her load into Anna's twat, groaning with a hard, blunt expression of pure lust as she found sorely-craved peak, but even that wasn't enough. She held onto Anna, pushing her forward and guiding her down a bit, feet settling over Minerva's boots as she lined up her shot. "It's been a long day," she said. "I'm good for all of these."

"I know you are," was all Anna could get out before she let the mad shriek of delight out at the feeling of Minerva cramming her ass full of cock. It wasn't even dinner time yet. The idea a day could be this long and this unbearable was complete bliss for Anna; she had a pussy so addictive that girls weren’t able to get through the afternoon without her. Maybe she really was born for this business.  
******************************  
Trying to handle the princesses of both Hoshido and Nohr at the same time was the tallest of orders, but the six girls all insisted on fucking her together, and they had a lot of money to keep her around as their doting royal slam piece. She could have probably called it quits on any career but being a cocksleeve for these six if she wanted to, the coffers of two kingdoms emptying into her open palm just as effective as Sakura and Elise's cocks would, as she stroked them both, giving them the easier and smoother piece of the multi-faceted treatment she found herself on the receiving end of now.

Fitting six cocks at once was tricky. Lying back on Camilla, who filled her ass up, Anna didn't have much room to move, between Hinoka knelt down to hammer into her pussy, Corrin squatting over her mouth to feed her cock down her throat, and Azura straddling her stomach to fuck her tits. All these princesses kept her pretty firmly in place, someone to be slammed into and fucked rather than allowed to move and take much control over her work. Not that she minded, focusing her attentions onto the handjobs she gave the youngest princesses, hands stroking readily along their aching cocks, not quite as missized as they were on Tiki, but still delightfully inappropriate looking. Not that she minded, pumping faster, loving the position she was in.

"She's drooling so much, Corrin. Keep going, you're doing wonderfully. Only a princess of Nohr could throatfuck somebody with such conviction." Camilla was happy to sing Corrin's praises as she indulged in Anna's ass, moving faster and rougher through this wicked, wild pleasure. she didn't care about control or sense, just abandoning reason for the sake of something far too brilliant to deal with, and she knew that she was right where she needed to be now.

"Get over it, she's fucking that throat with the confidence of a Hoshidan princess," Hinoka sniped back refusing to slow down or keep from getting wound up and competitive as she could muster. There wasn't a shred of restraint or care in any of this; she fucked like an animal and kept Anna twisting under the full force of her wicked aims.

Being in the middle of an argument didn't bother Anna at all; Camilla and Hinoka always fucked harder when they got into these arguments, and she made sure to gag extra loud on Corrin's cock and emphasize how hard she was getting facefucked for the sake of trying to wind them up more and more. She was getting paid one way or another, but if she could dial up the mind-blowing orgasms she got from this wild gangbang, it would be all the more enjoyable, all the more indulgent.

This was supposed to be dinner time, but rather than eat a nice, hot meal, Anna was dining on princess cock, and what a treat it was. Corrin fucked fast, perhaps a bit clumsy, but not out of inexperience as much as out of a desire to push herself further for the sake of impressing both Camilla and Hinoka. She did what she could to prove herself, and it was all the more indulgent and satisfying as the pleasure drew on. Then there was Azura, who despite her generally stoic, steady facade, was all over groping and fondling Anna's tits while she fucked them, pushing on firmer to indulge in the pleasure and satisfy her deepest, most indecent needs.

Elise and Sakura didn't do much from the sidelines. They commented on how nice she felt, how good a job she was doing. It wasn't as spicy or as enticing as the probable fistfight that could have broken out, but that was okay by Anna; they represented something more peaceful and steady, and their sweet treatments always warmed over her cynical, greedy heart. They were just too adorable not to, and she always made sure they got a little more love, hands working along their cocks with a grace and a bit of thumb rubbing under the head to try and push them closer, trying to stoke their lusts and push them to keep giving in. Anna knew that was a spot they really loved, and used her tongue on it plenty when she was blowing either of them.

But the best part of fucking six princesses at once was getting six princesses to cum at once. The overwhelming thrill of having six mammoth loads fill and cover Anna was peerless, and she was happy to be a sloppy gangbang whore for these women, and to let them run amok on her body. She took their cum every which way, overjoyed, overwhelmed, and ultimately letting them drive her mad. She let them wring out every drop, making surer everyone was satisfied and had completely lost her before they were allowed to pull away.

They weren't going to pull back for long. Anna knew that already. She looked at the cocks throbbing before her, looked around at the women standing there ragged and aching. "Mm, who wants which hole this time?" she asked, knowing it would ignite a frenzy inside of them, as they all scrambled forward to get another piece of her all over again and keep pushing the mad cycle further. Just like Anna loved.  
*****************************  
Caeda, Celica, and Lyn had all paid a bit extra to guarantee a late night spot with Anna every time. They were persistent on their desire to bathe with her, basking in the lake and washing themselves before, freshly cleaned, dragging Anna out for relief, settling down onto the shoreline for a however many rounds it took. They'd end up having to bathe again after they were done, but none more than Anna.

Lyn's cock sat between Anna's thighs, pulsating and throbbing as the merchant worked herself up and down along it, tending to her needs with steady and dutiful motions she knew would bring Lyn what she needed. "No penetration," Lyn said, breath tight. "I'm a married woman, after all. Even if it's fucking another woman, even if it's a cock, I can't."

"I understand," Anna said, trying not to roll her eyes. She stroked Caeda and Celica's cocks, the two throbbing girldicks right in her face as she stroked and indulged, happily pushing against pleasures that threatened to spiral madly out of control as she continued to indulge in all of this. "That go for the two of you ladies, too?"

"I am devoted to Alm," Celica said, biting her lip, sucking down a tight breath and insisting to herself that she was not going to do anything untoward. "And I will stay that way. No matter how tempting it is. Patience is a virtue, and so is faithfulness. One day, Tharja will find a cure."

"I love Marth too much to do anything like that." Caeda echoed the sentiment, even if she was a bit frayed, a bit frustrated, doing whatever she could to still her impatient thoughts and contain herself.

"It's really beautiful how all of you are so faithful to your husbands," Anna said, and did everything she could to not sound sarcastic. Not while her hand stroked along a pair of queens' cocks and she worked her thighs up and down another's. They paid, so they got to decide how they wanted to use her body, and no matter how ridiculous it seemed, Anna wouldn't say anything or complain about their chosen methods, regardless of how bizarre and baffling they were. She kept everything to herself, kept focused on the pleasure at hand and on satisfying them whatever way she could.

But even still, she could resist grinding her sopping wet pussy against Lyn's cock, couldn't keep her hot, wet breaths off of the dicks she stroked. It was just impossible to act like she was able to control those things, they were simply factors that had to be lived with. Worked around. It was their responsibility to do what they could to control themselves, and nothing that happened could be blamed on Anna, sure. She just did what felt right. 

And what felt right ultimately brought all three faithful, married women over the line. They all came, two loads splattering all over Anna's face and another covering her thighs, as the women shook, groaned, giving up to the pleasure and then pulling away as they reached the respectful limits they were willing to go to for the sake of containing their urges and not a single step further.

For all of about ten seconds.

"I can't take this!" Caeda gasped. She dragged Anna off of Lyn's cock and pulled her against herself, impaling the redhead onto her cock as she fucked her in a standing position. "Sex with you is amazing, Anna!" She screamed out with careless joy, knowing there was nothing that she could have wanted more than to give in to this.

"But what about your marriage vows?" Anna asked. Now, as Caeda lost herself to her lustful frenzy, Anna didn't hide the roll of her eyes. She knew this song and dance already. "Aren't you a faithful wife?"

"I want to be, but fucking your cunt with this cursed cock feels so much better than making love to Marth ever did!" Caeda couldn’t help herself, dragging Anna down to the ground, making her ride atop her as she hammered forward, full of shame but not stopped by any of it.

The sight of Caeda's infidelity was all that either Lyn or Celica needed to abandon their bows to. Lyn grabbed Anna's hair and began to facefuck her with almost the same sort of venom and fever that Robin had shown earlier, but with none of the ire and wrath; this was Lyn's own embarrassment fueling her hips and pushing her into a state of frantic, helpless desperation, a fever that she just needed more of. Celica wasn't far behind, mounting and and slamming into her ass, driven by her own guilt.

They were betraying their husbands, and taking their angers out on Anna by brutally fucking her hard enough to overcome any of their own guilt through sheer sexual aggression. It was nice, sure, but Anna was here every night, and she found that consistently the only real difference from one night to another was which queen broke first, which woman forsook her husband to run through the cycle again. It was utter bafflement to her, but they paid damn well, and she knew she could rely on this treatment for a good, rough fuck to cap out her day.

Well, almost cap. She still had one visit left to make once these queens were done with her.  
**********************************  
With the rest of camp asleep, Anna knelt down before Tharja, face buried into the woman's pussy, a hand tight in her hair to keep her snug in and focused on her pleasure, completely incapable of control or sense as she gave up to everything asked of her. There wasn't a moment to waste on anything but complete joy. Her tongue worked with dutiful motions and completely selfless, shameless motions, lapping at the slick hole and indulging now in the pleasures she needed to give up to.

"What I find so spectacular about this is that even though you spend all day letting your throat be treated like a cock sleeve, your cunnilingus skills are not tarnished," Tharja moaned, relaxed back on her bed, not a cock to be found on her body as she eased back and indulged in the messy oral treatment. "From that very first time you paid me with your tongue to seal our business arrangement, you almost make me want to forget entirely about bothering with a cock on your visits. But my hex is just too good, of course. The sensitivity... Oh, it is peerless, and it's hard to deprive myself of the same fun everybody else has had with you all day."

Anna stared with flickering delight up toward Tharja, happy to serve, happy to let her tongue work its steady, devoted motions and emphasize the absolute fever upon her. She was unafraid of pushing on firmer, showing off the desires and the lusts that drove her mad, carried forward by a shameless, unshakable conviction to eat pussy like a pro. What kind of prostitute would she be if she couldn't satisfy any partner equally? No, she knew exactly what Tharja wanted, and between the fingers pumping into her and the loving sucks paid to her clit from time to time, Anna made sure the dark mage was inching helplessly toward the crushing satisfaction of pure orgasmic bliss with the same efficiency she showed the women who paid.

Shifting in luxurious joy atop the bed, Tharja was happy to see her deal honoured, happy to feel the pleasures push her harder. She had crafted the hex with far more intention than she let on, having concocted this entire plan with Anna as a twofold business venture. Anna could enjoy whoring herself out to the women of the camp and keeping them all well looked after. In return, Tharja got to use Anna as an on-call whore for free when, where, and how she wanted. Anna's primary duty was to make Tharja happy, which most days took the form of nighttime visits to her tent to perform hours of sexual indulgence for her.

Anna hardly minded. She was making a fortune off of the women scrambling and begging to pay her for sex, and more than that, she was getting a bit hooked on sex herself. Living such a slutty lifestyle took its own toll on her, she simply didn't have to worry about responsible spending in the process of getting through it, giving up deeper to these pleasures and embracing something that had her dizzy, aimless, blissed out around the clock and constantly craving more. She had everyone fawning over her, completely hooked on sex with her, and she could keep throwing herself into this indulgence knowing she'd benefit deeper and deeper with each pass.

"It helps that I get to come here and eat out such a gorgeous woman every night," Anna purred, buttering Tharja up harder as she pushed on, knowing she wasn't about to complain about such praise. "If any other mage suggested such an arrangement, I don't know if I would have taken it. But if anyone gets to use my body for free, what a woman to pick." Throwing her passion and her effort into this as though she were getting paid, Anna knew she had this all perfectly set up, the brilliant lust and heat driving home the intensity and the hunger that she knew would bring Tharja all the satisfaction she wanted, all the joy she needed. To let her down and not do the job right was simply unacceptable, and Anna wouldn't settle for that.

Tharja simply laughed. Dark, wicked laughs, amused endlessly by the way that Anna talked to her. "My dear, you won't make part with a single coin no matter how much you feed my ego." Her fingers passed along her cheek, giving a playful, light smack before she going back to her hair. Her body worked harder, grinding against this attention, knowing that tongue was going to bring her to a pleasure she needed more than anything, and all she needed to do was keep giving in, certain of the pleasures awaiting her, throbbing and aching as she kept pushing, until ultimately, the unraveling joy hit her just right.

Tharja came hard, body twisting and bucking about, giving up to the feverish lust and the pleasures she needed more than anything else. It hit her just right, making her whole body tighten up and shudder under pure surrender. Anna kept licking, certain and devoted, staring with hopeful, needy eyes up to Tharja. It wasn't about making Tharja pay; Anna just didn't get to play sultry sex kitten for anyone else to this degree, always having to keep everything about business. Here, she didn't have those restrictions.

With a firm tug back at her hair, Anna drew away from Tharja, moaning out as she watched another of Tharja's hands brush along her groin. she wove her spell, and the emergence of her mammoth cock made Anna bite her lip. "I think tonight will be a long session," she said. "I feel particularly pent up, and nothing has hit the spot quite like making you mine."

"Of course," Anna said, nodding slowly, and not at all being ready for how swiftly she was shoved down onto the bed and pinned against the mattress, rammed full of cock and laid into with immediacy far too grand to help.  
**************************  
Anna stumbled through the cover of darkness back to her tent with cum leaking from every hole, all over her face, her hair, her clothes... She'd need to clean up before she went to bed, but she got to her tent safely, at least. Nobody caught her, all deep in their slumber, leaving her free to wipe away hours of Tharja's cum and settle finally into bed, wondering who would break her sleep and wake her up tomorrow morning. But more than that, wondering how much more money she'd make through another day of selling her body to girls she had gotten cursed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
